O tempo da guerra
by Rebeky
Summary: Short fic. - Bella e Edward se separam pela guerra, com um reencontro incrível. - É curtinha, leiam, please D: HAUEH


Minha primeira _short fic_. Espero que gostem, (: foi meu momento de **inspiração,** rs.

* * *

**Bella**, Agosto de 1912.

- Diga que não irá embora. – Pedi, implorando.

- Não posso ficar, meu amor. – Imediatamente meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. O tempo tinha passado tão rápido que nem havia notado o quanto ele estava tirando aos poucos minha existência.

- Então, diga que vai voltar. – Envolvi nossas mãos, entrelaçadas. Seus olhos passaram por meu rosto e seu dedo roçou minha pele suavemente.

- Não posso prometer nada. Não quero magoá-la. – A testa dele franziu, angustiado com a partida forçada que teria que fazer e com o estado que havia me deixado.

- Mais do que já magoou? – Sussurrei, com a gota de água escorrendo do canto de meus olhos. Meus lábios tremeram.

- Não chore. Por favor. – Seus braços envolveram minhas costas, ficando num abraço interminável por alguns minutos. O tempo estava acabando, sendo a nossa arma mortal no momento. Seu queixo apoiou em minha cabeça, fazendo com que eu chorasse um pouco mais que ele suspirasse, afagando minhas madeixas de tons castanhos. – Preciso ir.

- Não. – Falei na mesma hora, puxando sua camisa. Agarrando-me a ele. Eu nunca mais o teria, nunca mais sentiria seu cheiro de perfume, com algo característico somente dele. – Por favor, não quebre meu coração. – Pedi, enquanto ele se afastava de mim e colocava as mãos por meu rosto, fazendo-me olhar em seus olhos.

- Está doendo em mim. – As lágrimas invadiram os olhos dele e se derramaram rapidamente, senti outra minha escorrer. – Eu não vou esquecer-me de você um segundo sequer. – Levemente ele segurou meu queixo e selamos nossos lábios úmidos de lágrimas e vermelhos de choro.

- Não vou esquecer de nós, nunca. – Minhas mãos ficaram por cima das dele em meu rosto, nos beijando mais uma vez. Uma última vez.

- Senhor, temos que ir. – Um cara baixinho, de óculos e cabelo claro com uma prancheta passou por nós analisando meu namorado que assentiu ao que ele havia dito.

- Certo. – Ele disse todo machucado assim como eu. Só estávamos nós dois na estação de trem. Seus lábios tocaram minha testa, enquanto eu me controlava loucamente para não espernear, não gritar, não dizer que estava morrendo. Peguei sua mão com uma das mãos enquanto a outra arrebentava a corrente que tinha em meu pescoço.

- É seu. Lembre de mim. – O sorriso dele era magnífico. Sabia que aquele colar significava muito para mim.

- Obrigado. – Ele pegou um anel, colocando-o na minha mão. – Se eu fosse ficar, você seria minha noiva. – Meu coração afundou, começando a bater num ritmo frenético. – Agora, ficou como uma lembrança. E se eu voltar, vou voltar pra você. – Ri, junto com o choro instalado na garganta.

- Eu estou sem palavras, Edward. – Meus dedos tremeram enquanto ele pegava o anel dourado, colocando por meus dedos pálidos. – Eu vou ser sempre sua. – Eu não mentia. Passamos alguns poucos meses juntos, mas eu dizia a mais pura verdade, porque somente ele era a pessoa certa pra mim e eu sabia com todo o meu coração.

- Se cuide. – Cuidei para que eu não surtasse.

- Você muito mais do que eu. – Pedi, vendo os passos dele para longe de mim, sendo nossas mãos as últimas a se desgrudarem. Os olhos verdes de Edward me penetraram olhando toda a minha alma, fazendo com que eu me lembrasse dos momentos lindos que tivemos. Piquenique, cinema, declarações, ele indo à minha casa pedindo a permissão para o namoro com meu pai. Solucei, mas Edward já tinha entrado no vagão sem poder me acudir. Ele me observava vendo meus ombros chacoalharem de tanto balançarem pelos soluços de choro. Seu olhar procurava me consolar, mas neles eu só via tristeza como a minha, sem conseguir colocar para fora como eu a estava colocando.

Então ele se foi. O trem começou a andar soltando fumaça com Edward colado na janela vendo o quanto podia de mim. Não o via mais. Pisquei e percebi que na verdade não estávamos sozinhos. Havia mulheres chorando por seus filhos, mulheres chorando por seus maridos, homens chorando por perderem suas esposas, namoradas, amigas. Passei minhas mãos por meus braços frios apesar de toda aquela gente ali, meu mundo pareceu escurecer.

Caminhei lentamente para a saída da estação andando até minha casa que não ficava muito longe dali. A aliança de Edward pesava em minha mão, parecendo que há séculos ele tinha ido, porque sua presença que fazia com que tudo voasse a minha volta, me desligando do tempo realmente.

E agora ele martelava cada segundo só para dizer que meu coração já não estava mais comigo.

**Bella**, Dezembro de 1918

Estava no baile que o palácio estava dando para a vitória da guerra. A tríplice Entente havia derrotado a Tríplice Aliança junto com os Estados Unidos. A Inglaterra se aliou a França e foram para África deter os alemães, lutaram contra os Austro-Húngaros, detiveram os alemães na fronteira com a França. Finalmente a guerra havia terminado com muitos mortos, feridos como a guerra era de verdade. Parecia que haveria mais, mas por ora estava terminado e era por isso a causa do baile.

Grande parte dos homens da Inglaterra se envolveu na guerra, sem muita escolha. Um deles se chamava Edward Anthony Masen. Remexi minhas mãos, ele poderia estar aqui nessa noite. Arrumei minha mascara no lugar que deveria ficar, colocando minha mão pelo braço do meu mais recente amante, Jacob Black.

- Você está bem? – Jacob me conhecia como a palma da mão. Apesar de recente amante, havia sido meu amigo por um longo tempo. Ambos estávamos sozinhos, mas nem eu nem ele estávamos procurando algo fixo no momento. Eu não queria ninguém, estava feliz solteira, mesmo que para a sociedade isso deveria ser mal visto e Jacob teria que se casar pelo status que tinha, mas primeiro queria aproveitar enquanto não encontrava a pessoa certa – ou seja, rica – para casar.

- Estou. – Sussurrei, abraçando o braço musculoso e moreno de Jacob que me sustentava em pé enquanto soltava o ar lentamente somente com a possibilidade de ver minha existência. Entregamos nossos convites e andamos pelo tapete vermelho, nos dirigindo pelo salão de baile.

- Você esta quieta e apertando muito meu braço. – Jacob sorriu, mostrando seu perfeito e irresistível charme. - Aconteceu algo?

- Não, Jake. Está tudo bem. – Assenti, mostrando meu melhor sorriso, mas ele percebeu em meu olhar que eu estava somente disfarçando. Colocou suas mãos nas minhas, então entramos no salão lotado com guardas, soldados, sargentos, tenentes. – Obrigado por me trazer. – Falei andando mais para a multidão, olhando para Jacob.

- É um prazer trazer você, Bella. – Olhou nossas mãos. – Você sabe que eu não ligo para o que os outros falam de posição social. Também há muitos trazendo suas amantes aqui. – Eu sabia disso, porque via muitas mulheres com decotes ousados, subindo discretamente as escadas sem se importar que o rei Jorge V visse.

Fumaça de charutos passavam por nós, pessoas falando alto e bebendo tudo o que a festa da realeza poderia oferecer. Pisquei os olhos então eu e Jacob paramos em uma roda onde tinha alguns investidores do programa de Jacob que queria começar no ramo da aviação sendo um dos pioneiros na Inglaterra. Sorria a todos, com o coração saltando na boca. Será que Edward havia morrido? Pedi licença aos homens, mesmo com o olhar de Jacob implorando para não fazê-lo. Minhas lágrimas caíram, apesar de todo o meu esforço para não pensar nessa possibilidade hoje à noite. Talvez Edward estivesse em segurança em casa e não fosse tão importante para estar no baile. Forcei essa ideia.

Virei-me e parecia sonho. Edward passava por mim com os braços em volta na cintura de uma mulher magra, baixa, linda. Enquanto meu corpo parecia estático, por dentro estava tendo uma convulsão. Meu coração não sabia em que lugar parar do corpo, minhas mãos suavam, meu estômago revirava por dentro de mim. Ele estava sumindo entre a multidão. Sem pensar duas vezes, mergulhei entre as pessoas e não perdi Edward pelo vestido vermelho de sua companheira que parecia confortável em seus braços. Os dois começaram a subir a escada que levava para os quartos, então parei. O que eu estava fazendo? Correndo atrás de alguém provavelmente que nem se lembrava da minha existência?

Solucei. Eu não podia fazer isso aqui. Edward beijou carinhosamente a moça pela testa. Ele parecia tão perfeito. Encostei-me à parede, me escondendo, com o coração martelando e a respiração incontrolada. Sua farda parecia cheia de medalhas, com bordados a mão, muito chique na cor verde escuro. O cabelo estava mais controlado pela ocasião em que estava e parecia mais alto naquela roupa. Como sempre despertando o olhar de todos, pois notei a maioria das mulheres ali verem Edward descendo as escadas. Descendo as escadas? Ele não iria subir com a moça bonita?

Enquanto eu avancei para correr atrás dele, duas moças avançaram também. Bufei. Ele era o _meu _homem. Edward caminhava a passos largos parecendo não querer estar ali, então uma das mulheres desistiu, apenas uma delas ficou. Senti uma mão pegar a minha e arregalei os olhos vendo Jacob.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou, muito confuso o que dava para ver em seus olhos, também machucado por tê-lo deixado sozinho.

- Sinto muito Jacob, mas preciso encontrar a minha vida. – Jacob entendeu na hora. Ele sabia que tinha tido uma pessoa inesquecível e como não conseguia pronunciar o nome de Edward eu somente o chamava de minha vida, o que era verdade, ele era a minha vida. Meu amante sustentou meu olhar que implorava para ele me deixar ir. Assentiu e soltou minha mão, enquanto abria um sorriso.

- Corra. – Sussurrou no meio da multidão, sorri a ele, com o coração batendo puxando meu vestido para cima e seguindo para a saída sem ar nos pulmões. Tive um flashback rápido por minha mente de quando eu o deixei, sempre faltava algo quando Edward não estava por perto. Sempre faltava o ar para respirar, faltava a emoção de viver. A alegria de acordar pelas manhãs, a sensação do sangue correndo nas veias parava de existir. Edward. Ri idiota, me assustando logo depois. Tinha que chegar nele antes que partisse.

Quando meus pés alcançaram a porta do grande castelo, Edward conversava com a moça que o estava seguindo assim como eu. Fez um gesto de não, penetrando a mulher com o olhar que saiu dali desolada me fazendo sorrir e avançar. Pelo menos ela o tinha segurado para que eu conseguisse chegar até ele a tempo.

- Boa sorte. – Ela disse enquanto passava por mim com ironia. Antes que Edward pudesse entrar no carro, tropecei no último degrau caindo nas costas dele.

- Diabos, eu já disse que não! – Edward pegou meus braços meio presos em sua cintura, ficando de frente para mim fitando meus olhos. A confusão passou por seu olhar. – Sinto muito, achei que fosse a senhorita de antes. – Analisou melhor meu rosto e meus olhos. Senti seus dedos ficarem trêmulos em meus braços enquanto analisava meus traços, seus olhos arregalaram, soltando o ar baixo. – Não pode ser. – A compreensão passou como um raio nele que encostou-se ao carro, prestes a cair.

- Edward. – A primeira vez que pronunciava seu nome depois de anos, devagar, apreciando enquanto podia do seu nome por meus lábios. Suas mãos soltaram meus braços levemente, acariciando ali ainda trêmulo.

- Bella? – Foi como uma pergunta, sem acreditar ainda. Como ele disse meu nome encheu todo o meu coração novamente, mágico. Ele desencostou do carro, agora mais firme nas emoções, colocando as duas mãos para segurar meu rosto com cuidado. – Esperei tanto tempo... Achei...

- Eu sei. – Murmurei, olhando seus olhos intensos nos meus. Minhas mãos deslizaram por seu peito, sentindo o bordado da farda junto com seu tronco forte devido sua participação na guerra. Ainda perdidos nos olhares ficamos assim por algum tempo sentindo a mascara ficar em suas mãos, retirando-a de meu rosto. Edward soltou um sorriso magnífico.

- Senhor, vai embora? – O motorista desceu, esperando ordens de Edward que ainda estava meio paralisado. Seu braço passou por minha cintura, trazendo-me para o peito dele me deitando ali. Inspirei seu delicioso cheiro masculino.

- Sim, Victor. – O homem entrou novamente no carro. Edward me abraçou como estávamos então ouvi seu coração bater mais do que mil vezes por segundo. – Vem comigo. – Minha vida sussurrou em meu ouvido se afastando contra a vontade de mim, segurando minha mão com firmeza.

- Sempre. – Entrei no carro depois dele que me abraçou novamente pela cintura.

- Para minha casa, Victor. – Victor assentiu, dirigindo como Edward havia pedido, fechando com uma parte plástica bloqueando a parte da frente com a de trás. Estávamos indo rápido, muito rápido. – Ele entende quando quero chegar logo em casa. – Edward sussurrou pra mim, me fazendo soltar um sorriso.

Envolvi seu pescoço com minhas mãos capturando seu cabelo ansiosamente, puxando-o para mim, colando nossos lábios num beijo cheio de vontade, saudades. Edward colocou-me em seu colo, fazendo a saia de meu vestido escorregar até o meio das coxas com as mãos dele passeando por minha coxa com ligas encostando na minha pele fazendo minha pele arrepiar com o contato de seus dedos por ela. Puxei-o mais para mim, afundando nossas bocas num beijo intenso, cheio de paixão. Parecia que agora tudo voltava como deveria ser. O coração batendo loucamente, junto com a sensação de vida dentro de mim. Agora eu tinha um motivo para continuar. A mão de Edward mexeu por minha liga, mas a deixou ali correndo suas mãos pelo resto do meu corpo quente com o ambiente, com a presença dele. Os lábios de Edward foram para meu pescoço, deixando minha mente vagar.

- Precisamos chegar em casa primeiro. – Ele sussurrou visivelmente alterado.

- Tem razão. – Tentei falar, então seus lábios pararam de me beijar. – Ei.

- Shh. – Edward sussurrou rindo com minha tentativa de fazer com que ele continuasse a me beijar. – Logo. – Colocou-me no banco do carro, ajeitando o vestido azul por minhas pernas. – Aliás, azul fica muito bom pra você.

- Obrigada. – Corei. Seus lábios avançaram pelos meus mais uma vez, agora de um modo mais casto, discreto.

- Fica linda corando. – Entrelaçamos nossas mãos, sem conseguir desviar os olhares. Finalmente tinha encontrado Edward novamente. Era mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Eu parecia tão destruída e nada faria com que eu voltasse ao que era, somente minha vida. O vazio seria preenchido por ele. Agora eu podia dizer que as coisas estavam voltando como deveriam ser. Sem as guerras, sem vazios.

- Chegamos, senhor.

- Obrigado, Victor. – Saímos do carro as pressas, mas como vimos movimento, tentamos disfarçar nossa ansiedade de entrar na casa de Edward que era bem grande e bonita. – Não consigo ficar perto sem te tocar. – Ele envolveu minha cintura, abrindo a porta de casa e fechando-a em seguida. Alguns empregados vieram perguntar se ele queria algo, então falou que nada era necessário subindo pela escada, o seguia.

- Sua casa é linda. – Murmurei enquanto passeávamos por sua casa gigante, até chegar ao seu quarto. – Deve ter se dado bem no exército.

- Sou o general do exército. – Edward falou, me prendendo em uma das paredes do corredor. Um suspiro baixo saiu por meus lábios.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, franzindo a testa.

- Eu senti falta de tantas coisas. Falta de suas mãos por mim, falta do seu sorriso, das suas perguntas, dos seus carinhos. – Seu rosto se aproximava do meu então o beijei, mais apaixonada do que nunca, colocando minhas mãos por seus braços que me prendiam na parede. Descolamos nossos lábios lentamente.

- Conversar depois? – Sorri, enquanto Edward abria a porta do quarto dele que estava bem do nosso lado. Levou-me ali para dentro e senti seus braços musculosos, gentis me levarem até para perto da cama.

- Depois. – Ele sussurrou, beijando meu pescoço abrindo os botões da parte de trás de meu vestido calmamente. Derreti com suas mãos deixando que ele o retirasse e nos amamos, ouvindo a respiração um do outro, ofegantes, cheios de paixão, luxúria, mas equilibrados com o amor, compreensão.

Duas vezes fizemos amor, aproveitando um ao outro. Olhamos no relógio depois e estava se aproximando das duas da manhã.

- Vou buscar algo pra comermos. – Edward sussurrou e beijou minha testa, meus lábios, meus ombros.

- Então vai. – Ri, afastando-o, mas puxando-o de volta para mais um beijo. Sorrindo ele retribuiu, então desapareceu pela porta colocando o roupão voltando com leite em dois copos e morangos numa vasilha. – Parecem bons.

- Também acho. – Sorrindo ele colocou os morangos por cima do criado ao lado da cama. Acomodamos-nos com ele por trás de mim, abrindo as pernas me encaixando entre elas enquanto eu estava de costas para ele. Seu peito foi o meu encosto e enquanto pegava a tigela de morangos ele tirava o roupão, colocava o travesseiro atrás das costas para se apoiar no encosto da cama. – Está bom?

- Delicioso. – Eu já havia colocado um por minha boca. Ele encostou e relaxamos.

- Bem, agora é a hora de conversar. Pergunte tudo o que quiser. – Ele beijou meu ombro e pegou um morango da tigela que eu estava segurando colocando por seus lábios.

- Quem era a mulher que estava seguindo hoje? – Perguntei e Edward deve ter captado o ciúme na hora. Sorriu beijando mais uma vez meu ombro, me deixando com uma sensação de formigamento ali.

- Era Alice. – Relaxei por seus braços depois de saber que era a irmã dele que estava tomando a atenção dele anteriormente, peguei mais um morango alisando um dos braços dele que me envolviam.

- Alice jamais se vestiria daquele jeito. – Contra ataquei, sentindo mais beijos dele por meu ombro.

- Primeiro que a moda mudou e segundo que Jasper gosta de vermelho. – Edward colocou meus cabelos, agora soltos, para um dos lados, sentindo estes baterem até minha cintura. Assim ele voltou e beijou minha nuca suavemente.

- Jasper? – Suspirei. Os beijos de Edward não estavam me fazendo concentrar na conversa.

- Marido de Alice. Ele a estava chamando para um dos quartos, então ela me pediu para não esperar. – Me apertou mais contra ele, sentindo mais beijos dele por minha nuca, gemi.

- Edward... – Ouvi um sorriso dos lábios deliciosos dele. – Assim não consigo. – Sussurrei, enquanto suas mãos afrouxavam de minha cintura.

- Tá bem. – Ele parou, meio desapontado, dando alguns beijos por meus ombros. – Hm, e você estava acompanhada? – Fiquei um pouco tensa.

- Estava. – Falei, então Edward parou com os beijos, puxando-me para trás para olhar o meu rosto, meus olhos.

- Está com alguém? – Percebi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, então arregalei os meus, sou uma idiota.

- Edward, não, por favor. Estou com você. – Saí da posição que estávamos, ficando de frente para ele, de joelhos por entre suas pernas. – Jacob é um amigo que se tornou um amante. – Eu tinha que falar, mesmo vendo que ele estava triste. – Mas sabia que eu não tinha esquecido uma pessoa do meu passado e antes de sair da festa ele me procurou, então falei que estava atrás de você. – Coloquei minhas mãos por seus cabelos, beijando seus lábios. Ele retribuiu, passando as mãos por minhas costas. – Agora é só você. – Puxei seu lábio, depois olhei seus olhos onde a mágoa já tinha passado.

- Não estou bravo com você, mas é que meu sentimento de possessão com você fica doentio. – Beijei mais uma vez os lábios de Edward, sorrindo. – Já que contou isso, também devo dizer que fiquei com algumas garotas, levando elas pra cama. – Meu sorriso desapareceu, parecia que nós dois nessa parte éramos idênticos.

- Acho que nossos sentimentos de posse são iguais. – Nós dois rimos, e a cabeça de Edward apoiou sobre meu ombro. Levantei minhas mãos o abraçando passando minhas mãos por seus cabelos.

- Mais alguma pergunta? – Edward sussurrou descendo as mãos para minhas coxas.

- Bem... Quero saber de todas as suas cicatrizes. – Edward tinha agora três buracos nas costas, cicatrizados. Tinha uma cicatriz enorme por sua mão esquerda que subia por seu braço, parecendo uma queimadura junto com sua perna que parecia ter uma grande marca igual e uma última que parecia um corte em seu peito.

- Todas? Agora? – Ele gemeu, tendo se recordado de algo. – Vou falar das mais importantes. – Seus lábios pousaram por cima do meu seio direito então ele levantou a cabeça para olhar meu rosto. – Os buracos nas costas foram balas de surpresa que levei de alguns soldados alemães espertos que souberam se posicionar no campo de ataque onde estavam. Uma delas quase penetrou um nervo importante que eu poderia perder os movimentos. – Estremeci, tocando as cicatrizes. – E a outra são as queimaduras que você obviamente percebeu. São horríveis. Duas bombas explodiram perto de mim e mesmo com proteção, minha roupa não aguentou. – Fiquei ali meio paralisada olhando para o rosto de Edward. – Bella? – Suas mãos tocaram meu rosto.

- Eu... – Murmurei, mordendo o lábio. – Não suportaria te perder Edward. – Beijei a testa de minha vida. – Não sei como aguentei sete anos. – Ergui os ombros, com o olhar de Edward penetrando o meu.

- Eu fiz de tudo para me manter vivo, esperando por isso. – Ele buscou minha boca num beijo, demorado, sensível a todo o tipo de emoções. Gemi, enquanto Edward foi mais rápido do que eu, abrindo minhas pernas me colocando bem em frente a ele para me possuir outra vez. Chegamos ao ápice, cansados e suados.

- Você é muito bom nisso. – Sussurrei ofegante, apoiada com meu corpo todo por ele que soltava um riso chacoalhando nossos corpos.

- Você também. – Nós nos afastamos e ele me deitou pela cama. Ofereceu-me o leite que eu bebi enquanto ele também bebia o dele. – Vamos dormir, amor. – Ele tirou o copo de minha mão, os colocando ao lado da cama me abraçando em seguida.

- Sim. – Encostei-me a seu peito, com a respiração mais controlada. Esperei alguns minutos. – Edward, eu não parei de te amar. Nem por um segundo.

- Nem eu a você. – Ele passou as mãos por meus braços, beijando meus cabelos ternamente. – Ainda está com aquele anel? Porque logo vai ser minha esposa. – Meu sorriso ampliou com o que ele disse, sorrindo com ele e eu dormi percebendo que meu sonho tinha passado de sonho a realidade. O homem que me havia feito mesmo feliz estava comigo, sem nada para nos impedir de ser, mais uma vez felizes.


End file.
